


Sam's Friend Mickey

by sabrielrocks13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Injury, Military, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrielrocks13/pseuds/sabrielrocks13
Summary: Sam had a friend while at Stanford named Mickey. She gets deployed to Afghanistan but comes home early due to an injury. She joins Sam and Dean on the road hunting while trying to deal with her PTSD. She resumes her friendship with Sam and begins to grow close to Dean as well. Sorry not good at summaries.





	Sam's Friend Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> So this is only my second story and my first for this fandom. All mistakes are mine. and I greatly appreciate any comments and constructive criticism you have.

                                                                                                                              Prologue  
       Sam sat frowning at his laptop. Him and Dean had just finished up a case the night before and other than a couple bruises were unharmed, which was rare for the Winchester brothers. Now he was trying to find a new case before his brother could start going stir-crazy. Unfortunately, it looked like the supernatural had gone on vacation.  
Sam sighed and shut his laptop before leaning back in his chair and stretching his back out trying to alleviate some of the pain from leaning over his laptop for so long. Crappy motel furniture was not made for men his size. He was just beginning to wonder where his brother was when his phone began to ring. Without bothering to check the caller id Sam picked up the phone.

      “Hey man are you on your way back yet? I’m starving.”  
      “Sorry samsquatch I’m about 4 hours away from your current location according to your phones GPS. Might want to get yourself some food.” A very familiar voice said. One that was female and definitely not his brother.  
     “Mickey?” Sam asked, shocked, as he sat up straight allowing the chair to rest on all 4 legs again.  
     “The one and only. How ya doing Sam?”  
     “I’m good. How about you? I haven’t talked to you in months.”  
     “Yeah I was doing that survival training remember? Deep in desert, no cell phones and only allowed to contact outside world for emergencies. Remember? You drove me to the drop off point.”  
     “Yeah, umm… I do now.” Sam said starting to feel guilty.  
      “uh-huh. You were supposed to pick me up too. Except I get there, and you aren’t there which is unusual for you. Than neither you nor Jess are answering your phones. Finally manage to catch a ride back home with someone and find the apartment building burnt down. Asked around and found out that Jess and died in a fire and you had left town after her funeral with and blonde guy in a leather jacket driving a black muscle car. So, I have been living in the barracks on base, trying to track you or your new cell phone down these last few months. As you can see, I finally managed it.”

     As she talked Sam’s guilt grew. He had been so focused on what happened to Jess and tracking down his dad so that he could kill the thing that killed Jess he had totally forgotten about Mickey. She was his best friend and had lived at the apartment with him and Jess. So not only had she lost her home but one of her friends was dead and the other gone with one word.  
     “Shit Mickey I am so sorry. I should have called you. Or made sure you were notified. You shouldn’t have had to learn any of that from someone else.”  
     “It’s all right Sam. Yeah you should have gotten a message to me but I’m guessing it wasn’t an ordinary fire. Was a pain trying to track down your new number though.”  
     “Yeah I’m sure it was. And your right. Wasn’t a normal fire. It was the same thing that killed my mom. Killed Jess it the same exact way. I saw her Mickey. I saw her pinned to the ceiling and the flames start to consume her before Dean dragged me out.”  
     “Dammit. So, it was Dean with you. I thought it might be from the description I got of the guy you left with.”  
     “Yeah. I’m hunting with him again. We are trying to track our Dad down, so we can help it find the damn thing and kill it.”  
     “Look Sam, while I would like nothing more than for you to kill the thing that killed my friend, you need to promise me that you will not let vengeance consume you. How often did you complain about what vengeance did to your father? I don’t want the same thing to happen to you.” Sam looked down in shame, knowing he had let his need to get revenge for Jess cloud his mind, making it hard to focus on anything else. Guess he was more like his dad than he thought.  
    “Your right Mickey. It’s hard though. I could have stopped this.”  
    “No Sam. This thing obviously has an interest in you. And no matter what protections you had put up, if it was as determined as it seems, it would have found a way around them. The only way she could have been saved is if that thing had been killed before now.” That actually made Sam feel better, lessened some of the guilt he had been feeling over Jess death.  
    “How do you always know what to say Mickey?”  
    “Well I’m just that smart.” Sam laughed. “There are people who care about you Sam. Who love you and don’t want you to lose yourself.  
    “Yeah I know. Dean has pretty much been saying the same thing.”  
    “Wow you brother actually allowed some feelings to show? The supposed ‘chick flick moment’ didn’t give him hives or anything?” Sam laughed amused. Mickey thought Dean’s avoidance of feelings and what he called ‘chick flick moments’ was stupid. Like him she blamed their dad for it. “So other than getting back in contact with you there was another reason I called.”  
    “Okay?”  
    “I’m getting deployed. Leave in a couple months so I gotta make sure all my paperwork is up to date and ready to go.” Sam frowned. He remembered when Mickey had first enlisted. They wanted a next of kin and beneficiary, but Mickey didn’t have any family. So, she had put him down.  
    “Where are they sending you?”  
    “Afghanistan.”  
    “What do you need me to do?”  
    “Think we could meet up? I need you update your contact info and you need to sign a couple things for the power of attorney.”  
    “Yeah of course. We just finished up a hunt and there are no new ones lined up so shouldn’t be much of a problem. Just have to get Dean to agree.”  
    “Tell him I’ll have pie. Sure, that will help sway him.” Sam laughed, she was properly right.  
    “Yeah alright. I’ll talk to him and send you a meeting point. You gonna be okay to meet us half way?”  
    “Yeah that’s no problem. Just let me know what town you guys pick. We can meet at a Diner.”  
    “Yeah okay. See you soon mouse.” Sam smiled, picturing the look of annoyance he was sure was on Mickey’s face.  
    “Shut-up.” She said before the phone clicked signaling that she had hung up. Sam laughed as he put the phone down on the table.


End file.
